Lujuria Ninja
by Haruto freelightyear
Summary: luego de la gran guerra la población bajo cosa de la que se encargara en subir nuestro rubio protagonista
1. Chapter 1

**Este fanfic no es recomendable para todo el público contiene lemon se recomienda discreción. Si continuas es bajo tu propio riesgo. Los personajes de este fic no me pertecen a mi sino a masashi kishimoto**

Prologo:

Han pasado 3 meses desde el final de la cuarta gran guerra ninja en la cual el 25% de la población mundial había muerto.

El mayor héroe junto a sasuke uchiha naruto uzumaki la rencarnación de asura otsusuki y el nuevo rikudou sennin había luchado junto al primero en el frente de la batalla y derroto junto al equipo 7 a kaguya otsusuki. gracias a las grandes acciones de ambos se pudo reconocer a sus dos clanes, pero a pesar de ello ellos eran algunos de los últimos miembros de sus clanes.

Cap 1:

En unas aguas termales fuera de la aldea se encontraban todas las kunoichis de konohagakure conversando sobre la recreación del clan uchiha y uzumaki

Una de ellas era una pelinegra de pechos copa D y matriarca del clan uchiha también conocida como mikoto uchiha

Mikoto-cuesta admitirlo chicas, pero para nuestros clanes fue una bendición la 4ta guerra ninja

Otra de las mujeres era kushina uzumaki una de las mujeres mas candentes del mundo ninja entero, kunoichi legendaria, sobrina de mito uzumaki, ex esposa del yondaime y madre del héroe de la guerra y futuro hokage naruto uzumaki, con pechos de copa D, una vagina que rivaliza con una virgen, el cuerpo de una joven y un pelo pelirrojo que heredó de su ancestral clan.

Kushina- ¡mikoto como puedes decir eso sabiendo todo lo que ocurrió! ¡fue una masacre!

Mikoto-solo soy honesta

Tsume-mikoto tiene razón, aunque eso es algo insensible

La tercera mujer era Tsume inuzuka matriarca de su clan, madre soltera, pelinegra con pechos medianos y una actitud algo exótica

Tsunade- bueno hablemos de algo más interesante, ¡Cuánto!

Todas las mujeres se pusieron nerviosas y extrañadas que eso proviniera de la 5ta hokage

Tsume-16 cm

Algunas de las mujeres pusieron una mirada de envidia ante la suertuda mujer

Tsunade- Lo de dan era de 17 cm

Algunas mujeres se impresionaron

Mikoto- el imbécil de Fugaku era 19 cm, pero mi hijo sasuke es 24cm

Todas las mujeres menos kushina se quedaron de ojos abiertos

Mujeres- debe ser una broma

Mikoto-se los juro

Todas las mujeres quedaron conmocionadas durante varios minutos

Mientras tanto se empezaban a escuchar sonidos desde los matorrales

Kushina-falto yo

Todas las mujeres se quedaron mirando

Kushina- a Minato le media 5 cm

Todos en el lugar empezaron a reír descontroladamente

Kushina-paren no termine de hablar, a mi hijo naruto le mide 35 cm en estado base

Las mujeres empezaron a reírse de la supuesta mentira de kushina

Kushina-se los juro

Tsunade-pruébalo

Entonces kushina saco una imagen donde se veía a naruto en el baño con la extremidad colgando entre sus piernas, entonces desde los arbustos cayeron kiba y varias compañeras kunoichis del rubio entre ellas estaban sakura, tenten, ino, y hinata cual la ultima fue forzada a ir a ese lugar

Entonces todos al mismo tiempo gritaron ¡queeeeeeeeeee!

A pesar de estar en semejante lugar los chicos fueron ignorados momentáneamente

Mikoto-puede ser una falsificación

Kushina- pruébalo tu misma ve ahora mismo a tu casa o a los 2 en punto

Luego de eso mikoto quedo desconcertada y decidió ir a su casa

Cuando estaba en la puerta sintió un olor extraño, sabroso y que se encontraba en cantidades industriales por lo que activo su sharingan y se dirigió a donde provenía el olor a la pieza de su hija, cuando llego volvió a activar su sharingan y observo por la mirilla de la puerta apenas miro abrió sus ojos completamente dentro del cuarto se hallaba su hija realizando un paisuri con sus enormes pechos a el pene mas grande que vio en su sexualizada vida doblaba el tamaño de todos sus amantes y estaba duro como roca

Hitomi-ohhhh siii vamos como me gusta tu gran pene amo es tan grande que me pongo con solo verlo ahh

La pelinegra decía esto mientras movía rápidamente sus tetazas alrededor del gran pene mientras naruto pujaba si como de un coño se tratase

Naruto-creo que eres de las mejores con los paisuris

Rápidamente hitomi empezó a lamer el agujero de 2 cm del monstruoso pene mientras introducía su lengua en el agujero cosa que le encantaba al rubio, luego dejo el paisuri para empezar a tragar el enorme duro pene al principio trago 6 cm que eran la punta del mismo luego continuo hasta 17 cm mitad del pene en ese momento el pene ya estaba en su garganta dificultando su respiración enormemente y finalmente introdujo el pene completo de 35 cm completamente en su cuerpo el pene llegaba hasta su pecho por lo que no podía inhalar y exhalar.

Con sus ojos llenos de lujuria y mirando hacia la nada hasta cuando naruto aviso de su inminente corrida

Naruto-me vengo!

Luego del aviso hitomi abrió sus ojos y su estomago fue llenado completamente por el más espeso semen, incapaz de tragarlo completamente todo hitomi saco la verga de su estomago y la uso para bañarse con el espeso semen y luego ponerlo en su ano llenándolo completamente

Mikoto estaba en shock y mirando hacia abajo vio que la habitación estaba llena de semen y sintiéndose extrañamente excitada percato con la escena que ocurría enfrente de ella

Hitomi- aun puedes

Naruto- ¿acaso no me conoces?

Por lo que rápidamente y extrañamente el pene de naruto sufrió un pequeño y extraño cambio de tamaño, mikoto percato eso y noto que naruto antes estaba rodeado de algún tipo de energía que parecía natural

Mikoto- ¿acaso uso una de sus transformaciones para aumentar su miembro o es un efecto secundario que está aprovechando?

Ahora con un pene de 25 cm naruto empezó a introducir la punta de su pene en el coño de hitomi, cuando la punta entro completamente naruto se dispuso a introducir el miembro de una sola estocada

Hitomi-ahhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhh es muy grande ahhh

Naruto-te dije que hoy era el día para que entrara completo estuvimos entrenando para eso

Hitomi-si amo ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Naruto -mira hitomi si dejas de gemir como puta disparare todo mi espeso semen y te embarazare

Cuando naruto le permitió lograr el sueño de llevar a uno de se sus hijos no lo pensaron 2 veces

Hitomi- esta bien

Naruto-hagámoslo

De repente el pene de naruto aumento hasta el tamño de 50cm y empezó a sacarlo y ponerlo a tal velocidad que salían chorros de semen por la friccion que sufria el miembro

Entonces hitomi gimio

Naruto-una vez mas y lo sacare

Hitomi-no porfavor naruto sam….

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando se vino consecutivamente 8 veces

Naruto-me corro

Apenas salieron los fluidos de la pelinegra de su pequeña vagina naruto disparo una corrida que dejo tan abultado el estómago de hitomi que parecía estar embarazada por la cantidad de semen que era 5 veces mas que la capacidad máxima

El semen empezó a escapar a tan grandes cantidades que dejo el pasillo y la habitación inundados del liquido

Hitomi-Voy a ser madre

Naruto-si amor, por eso debes estar bien alimentada luego de eso aparecieron dos clones que empezaron a bombear semen por la garganta de hitomi

Mikoto yacía casi muerta en el piso chupando el semen de naruto que estaba todo revuelto con sus fluidos, se había corrido 3 veces mas que en toda su vida por lo que lleno varias botellas de semen y se dirigió a su habitación a continuar con su trabajo exactamente planearlo repoblar el clan uchiha

Luego de eso naruto dejo un pergamino a mikoto y se dirigió a su casa…..

 **Si les gusto el fic háganmelo saber este es el primero que hago y planeo continuarlo hasta la próxima**


	2. Kushina

**Este fanfic no es recomendable para todo el público contiene lemon se recomienda discreción. Si continuas es bajo tu propio riesgo. Los personajes de este fic no me pertecen a mi sino a masashi kishimoto.**

 **Antes de empezar me gustaría agradecer del apoyo que esta recibiendo el fic y porfavor déjenme consejos en los comentarios gracias**

 **Flashback 1 año atrás:**

Era la 4ta gran guerra ninja y la gente estaba perdiendo la esperanza, Madara uchiha estaba en su mayor poder con ambos Rinegans y el 10 colas en su interior. Naruto y sasuke intentaron detenerlo, pero fueron asesinados, pero entonces lo vieron el era el rikudou sennin o el sabio de los 6 caminos

Hagoromo-naruto

Naruto-quien eres

Hagoromo-soy Hagoromo, aunque también soy conocido como el rikudou sennin

Naruto-espera entonces tu eres el poseedor del Rinegan y el dios ninja ¿qué haces aquí?

Hagoromo-vengo a contarte que eres la rencarnación de mi hijo menor

Naruto giraba su cabeza y veía como todo su chakra tomaba la forma de él, otros shinobis, el primer hokage hashirama y en grande la de asura. En total eran 10 personas, unos segundos después su chakra aumento el tamaño y poder y todas las formas se fusionaron mostrando a un naruto gigante de 10 m

Hagoromo- he decidido que te daré todo mi poder y el rineshari (rinegan de sasuke)

 **Fin del Flash back:**

Mientras naruto caminaba por konohagakure no sato los pájaros cantaban y todos se paraban en los tejados. Finalmente, naruto llegaba a la mansión del clan uzumaki

De un momento a otro se oyó un grito desde dentro de la casa

 **Flashback 4 años atrás:**

El atardecer llegaba a konohagakure no sato, algunos murciélagos llegaban a la ciudad desde el norte, hacia dos semanas pain destruyo la aldea a pesar de esto ya sea había restaurado totalmente por dos usuarios del mokuton entre ellos un rubio

Hace unas semanas atrás naruto se enteró de una verdad algo muy importante sobre su padre (MINI FLASBACK)

Naruto-espera ¿dónde estoy?

Naruto- espera padre eres tu

Minato- sí, yo soy tu padre tenemos que hablar sobre algo muy importante

Naruto- que, espera porque lo hiciste

En ese momento naruto intento golpear a su padre, pero este lo detuvo

Después de eso Minato le conto todo lo ocurrido y porque sello al kyubi en el

Naruto- entonces eso paso

Minato- debo contarte algo

Naruto- ya me lo dijiste ¿qué es?

Minato-no soy tu padre

En ese momento naruto quedo en shock

Naruto- espera como que no soy tu padre

Minato- supongo que tu madre no te conto eso, pero yo lo hare

Minato- mi clan es un clan donde todos los integrantes cuando nacen se les amputa el miembro viril y los testículos y se los cría y enseña como homosexuales, yo era el hijo del líder del clan. Luego de que el Sandaime se entero de los actos de ese clan todos los miembros fueron exterminados menos los niños y bebes, en esos momentos era un bebe de 1 año era yo, fuimos criados hasta ser gennins en un orfanato, tu madre jamás se entero de esto, siempre cogía con ella con una prótesis de 5cm con forma de pene. Yo fui el único hombre que cogió con ella jamás la hice gemir. Me sentía mal por lo que quería darle un niño, pero yo era estéril, por lo que recurrí a ninjas médicos por espermas, nadie se ofrecía y el único que había donado espermas en la aldea fue el primer hokage a sus 35 años. Era la única opción por lo que drogue a kushina y la inseminaron con el esperma más similar a mi pero ese esperma tenia los genes del mokuton por lo tanto decidí hacerle un sello para que no libere sus poderes paternos hasta que hablara con él.

Minato-Perdón hijo soy un fraude

Naruto- no digas eso tu siempre serás mi padre

 **Fin del mini flashback:**

Naruto- hola mama

Naruto- ¿mama?

Naruto subió las escaleras y sintió un extraño olor que provenía de la habitación de su madre

Kushina- o si naruto cógeme más duro, déjame preñada, embaraza a esta tetona puta. Ahhh

Todo el orgasmo de la pelirroja salió volando y mojo todo el piso (los uzumaki tienen fama de bombear mucho)

Kushina ¡me corrí mucho, mierda!

Kushina- ¿quién está ahí?

Entonces naruto salió en calzones hacia su madre, su pene estaba, más duro que nunca el calzón se estaba rompiendo y no aguantaría mucho

Kushina estaba muy nerviosa respecto a que su hijo naruchan la había visto en sus actividades masturbatoria pensando en el

Kushina-lo siento hijo se que me odios me lamento mu….

En ese momento la queja de Kushina fue parada por un beso de su hijo

Naruto- te amo mama

Kushina fue besada rápidamente por su hijo que succionaba su sabrosa saliva y acariciaba suavemente su concha pelirroja como nadie lo había hecho, rápidamente puso sus dedeos en su angosta vagina y empezó a ponerlos y sacarlos

Kushina- soy tu madre es incesto

Naruto- el incesto es legal no es nada raro y hay que repoblar el clan ¿no?

Kushina no quería admitir, pero lo deseaba y necesitaba habían pasado 14 años desde que algo con forma de pene no entraba en ella

Kushina- de forma seductora dijo: está bien hazme tuya embarázame con tu caliente y sabroso semen

Rápidamente naruto empezó a succionar la saliva de su candente y tetona madre la cual sabia y se sentía muy sabrosa, mientras tanto masturbaba con sus dedos índice y medio su caliente coño, kushina solo podía gemir como una puta jamás había sentido tal placer, todos sus gemidos eran augados por la boca de su amante que seguía succionando su saliva mientras que libraban una guerra de lenguas que el rubio iba ganando, entonces de repente kushina se vino en la mano de su amante soltando una cantidad enorme que rápidamente el rubio bebió toda

Luego de eso kushina rápidamente le quito los calzones a su amante y algo golpeo su mejilla, era un pene enorme de 30 cm duro como roca y totalmente parado, lentamente empezó a chupar el duro miembro, poco a poco iba introduciendo en sus candentes labios cada centímetro de verga, hasta llegar a tragar 20 cm de dura verga que apenas le permitían respirar, dentro de su boca introducía su lengua dentro del agujero del duro pene entonces naruto agarro sus largos cabellos pelirrojos y su hermoso rostro haciéndola tragar los 30 duros centímetros de pura verga masculina hasta que su nariz se hundiera en la pelvis de su hijo

Naruto- kasan, me corro

Si kushina estaba estupefacta por la virilidad de su hijo la corrida fue un sueño hecho realidad

Un litro de calientes y espesos pegotes de dulce semen siendo tragados por la caliente y candente boca de la pelirroja

Kushina- cuf cuf, mi naruchan es todo un semental, ahora cógete a esta caliente puta mi niño porfavor

Naruto-con mucho gusto

lentamente kushina introdujo el duro pene en su apretada vagina, naruto solo podía apretar sus dientes la boca de su madre era lo mejor que había sentido, pero esto era otro nivel, kushina no podía parar de gemir ella quería un duro y gran pene y el de su hijo era perfecto, entonces finalmente kushina se dejo caer sobre el gran miembro haciendo que el pene de su hijo abriera su vagina kushina-ahhhhhhhhhhh es demasiado grande haa hoo, instantáneamente kushina se vino sobre su hijo bañándolo sobre sus fluidos cosa que le encanto al rubio

kushina-todavía no te corres

por lo que kushina siguió amasando el duro pene dejándose caer sobre él, cada vez que se dejaba caer el pene aumentaba un cm así fue durante 7 duras estocadas

naruto-kasan me vengo otra vez

rápidamente kushina perdió su lujuriosa mirada hacia la nada y grito

kushina-córrete dentro, embaraza a esta puta, insemíname como a ningún otro reclámame, como tu zorra personal y dame otro hijo ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh t-baneee

entonces naruto con un sonido casi animal grito: tenlo todo puta, recibe todo mi esperma. Por lo que las pelotas y el pene de naruto empezó a aumentar signo de que se iba a correr por lo que se hundió hasta el cuello de su útero y finalmente lanzo todo su semen a la caliente concha de kushina, gran parte del semen fue a sus ovarios dejándola preñada de 7 niños y 2 niñas

kushina estaba paralizada a pesar de que había pasado 30 segundos el pene de su hijo seguía eyaculando hacia sus ovarios condenándola a ser embarazada otra vez

luego de la gran corrida naruto disparo toda su leche hacia las tetas, culo, brazos y piernas, cabeza y pelo llenando la cama de semen

kushina- ¡lo diste todo vas a dejarme embarazado imbécil!

Naruto-Lo siento kasan y…

Entonces naruto fue parado de hablar por su pelirroja madre que estaba cubierta por su caliente y exuberante semen, besándolo con su inflada boca de semen escupiendo la mitad de su semen en su boca mezclando su semen con su saliva que le dio a naruto quien la tomo lentamente y luego de tomarla la puta pelirroja le dijo

Kushina- si aceptas ser padre y responsabilizarte de ellos los tendré

Naruto-gracias kasan

Kushina- no hay de que después de todo quería desde que vi tu gran pene a los 7 años quedar premiada de ti por lo que yo también los quería

Naruto-Esta bien hagamos más

por lo que empezó a follarse rápidamente a su madre sincronizándose con ella para tocar la parte mas profunda de su coño mientras estaba encima de ella, ella solo seguía gimiendo como puta y él se reía de alegría había logrado cogerse a la puta de su madre y pronto serian una gran familia entonces se hundió lo mas profundo posible y se corrió haciendo que ella se corriera dejándola embarazada de 25 niños que gracias a sus genes uzumaki pudo tener

kushina- naruto eres una máquina de semen e hijos, creo que el clan va a florecer gracias a ti

naruto-ka….

Kushina-luego de haber cogido como animales no puedes llamarme kasan de a partir de ahora me llamaras kushina bakaa

Naruto-Esta bien kushina

Kushina-así me gusta

Continuemos dijeron ambos

Así fue como madre e hijo cogieron sin parar durante 3 días procreando 37 hijos

 **continuara**

 **que les pareció el fic ¿les gusto? Avísenme si quieren segunda parte gracias**


	3. mas blanco que el byakugan

**Este fanfic no es recomendable para todo el público contiene lemon se recomienda discreción. Si continuas es bajo tu propio riesgo. Los personajes de este fic no me pertecen a mi sino a masashi kishimoto.**

 **Antes de empezar me gustaría agradecerles sobre el darme consejos tan acertados muchas gracias**

¡ESPERA 37 HIJOS! Dijo cuando Despertó nuestro afortunado mujeriego, nunca escuche que una mujer tuviera tantos hijos a la vez Y tu kurama

 **No lo sé después de todo es una uzumaki**

Que bueno que no los mantengo, sonrió naruto

 **Si tu vida fuera una historia de un mundo paralelo donde no hay uzumakis todos estarían así**

 **Zafir09:** Gran capítulo me gusto todo. Yo lo seguiría, pero un consejo, tampoco te pases, básate un poco a la realidad, me refiero a que Kushina se embarace de 37 bebes, es imposible, puedes poner hasta ya. Pero tú decides y sigue así.

Preguntémosles a los demás bijuus

 **¿Porque deberíamos saber eso?**

Supuse que eran muy sabios

 **¡SI QUE LO SOMOS!**

Tranquilízate kurama solo fue una broma

ya sé, hablemos con el rikudou sennin

-naruto seré el rikudou sennin, pero nunca se lo pregunta a mi nieta

espera tatarabuelo ¿tu nieta era uzumaki?

Vamos kurama preguntémosle

-Hola padre

-No soy tu padre soy naruto

-Si lo eres

-No

(típica pelea anime)

Espera si soy tu padre voy a hablar conmigo mismo, asura te voy a preguntar algo. Talvez debo hacer un jutsu ¡rasengshuriken¡

 **-para bakaa pregúntale a tu madre**

-está bien, dijo naruto con cara triste

Luego de eso naruto fue expulsado de su interior por kurama y bajo rápidamente las escaleras para hablar con su madre

-Mama debo preguntarte algo dijo el rubio

-que cosa, pero a cambio me darás más niños dijo kushina con una cara pervertida y una sonrisa lasciva con mirada lujuriosa

-esta bien es una condición que me encanta dijo naruto excitado y feliz como un niño, cuantos hijos tuviste la primera vez que lo hicimos dijo naruto muy excitado

-kushina algo sonrojada respondio,37

\- ¡como pudiste tener tantos!

-uno de los mayores problemas de nuestro clan era nuestra virilidad y la excesiva cantidad de hijos que puede tener una uzumaki ya que nosotras al igual de nosotros no tenemos limite de ovarios y cada vez que ovulamos al poco tiempo nuestros óvulos son repuestos con nuevos, eso no solo pasa con nosotros sino con todos los clanes elites como el hyuga, senju y uchiha. Por eso mito uzumaki mi tía invento una técnica que permite trasladar fetos atreves de la teletransportacion a clones de la progenitora a pesar de esto una uzumaki solo puede tener 12 fetos en uno de sus cuerpos

-gracias kasan, me tengo que ir

En ese momento naruto fue agarrado del brazo

-Adonde crees que vas debes cumplir lo que me dijiste

\- ayuda sálvenme porfavor dijo naruto en forma de broma

 **Mientras tanto en la mansión hyuga:**

-lord hiashi debe entender que es la única opción de repoblar el clan dijo asustado el consejero

\- no, no la admito y jamás lo hare como cree usted que voy a dejar que mis hijas sean embarazadas como putas por miembros no pertenecientes al clan dijo un hombre enojado y sorprendido

-es l única opción el clan esta casi extinto desde hace 70 años por la tercera gran guerra ninja, en aquel entonces había mas de 2000 miembros ahora solo esta usted y sus dos hijas si las cosas siguen así el lord feudal mandara a asesinar a los últimos miembros por sus pocos aportes al estado y su baja población actual, dijo que si en menos de ese tiempo alguna de sus hijas quedaba embarazada la orden se anularía hasta dentro de 10 años, si no acepta que sus hijas sean embarazadas por otro tendrán que ser por usted

-hiashi sin saber que hacer acepto una opción, manden a llamar a hinata y dentro de unas horas a naruto uzumaki

 **Mientras tanto en la mansión uzumaki:**

Ohh kasaan estas muy apretada

-te dije que no me llames a ahhhhhhhhhhh... ah. a has crecido mucho naruchan

Si lo que están imaginando en ese momento kushina estaba bañada en semen de naruto de pies a cabeza con su pelo cambiado de color de rojo a blanco por la caliente semilla mientras era penetrada por el rubio que se acababa de correr en su interior

-Naruto siento 5, no 6, no 8, no 9 chakras uzumakis en mi coño

-Tranquila no te preocupes por la cuenta, la terminaras después de todo esto, dijo naruto con mirada pervertida

-cómo te excita dejarme preñada

-me corro naruchan

-kushina estas muy apretada mi verga se está uniendo a ti no voy a soportarlo mucho

-me corro

-Yo también naruto

En ese momento la concha de kushina se sintió mas llena que nunca pues naruto acababa de correrse en su modo rikudou

-naruto porque te ves así, y que fue eso

-estoy en modo rikudou en este modo mi pene alcanza los 50 cm y mi semen se multiplica x5

-o si mantenlo me encanta haaaaaaaaa que pa... saaa. Tu pene esta creciendo ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh kami estas enorme duele mu...chooooooooo

-ahora te daré los niños más fuertes del mundo ninja prepárate 1, 2,3 empiezo

Kushina estaba desmayada su concha con cada penetración liberaba fluidos sin parar a pesar de que el momento solo duro 50 segundos

\- ¡Me corro kushina ¡

En ese momento naruto empezó a disparar grandes cantidades de calientes pegotes que inflaron su estómago tanto que parecía estar el doble de gorda que cuando embarazada

-son 100, siento 100 chakras, tienes cien niños en tu interior

-gracias hijo…

Mientras que naruto sacaba su gran pene de la concha de su madre tocaron a la puerta

-hola hinata ¿qué sucede?

-naruto kun mi padre te mando a llamar junto a mí a su oficina

\- ¿sabes por qué? pregunto naruto con intriga

\- no, no lo se

\- ¡está bien vayamos!

 **-Crees que te descubrieron**

\- no lo sé habrá que averiguarlo, para eso voy

 **10 min después:**

-Podemos pasar padre

-sí, pueden

-hola hiashi sama

-hola naruto como has estado desde la última gran guerra ninja

-por que nos a mandado a llamar hiashi

-el clan hyuga esta en estado critico solo quedo yo, hinata, y mi otra hija hanabi dijo el hyuga tristemente por eso hay que repoblar nuestro clan yo ya he dejado de producir semen debido a una mutación debida al incesto por suerte hanabi y hinata no sufren ninguna mutación seria, he hablado con Tsunade y he descubierto tu secreto naruto

 **-chico parece que te descubrieron**

-esto no es bueno kurama

-tranquilo solo quiero que nos des una mano

-esta bien con gusto lo hare dijo naruto riendo

-narutokun, padre de que hablan

-hinata lleva a naruto a tu habitación

-espere un segundo hiashi ¿porque me eligió a mí?

\- tu tienes el pene mas grande del mundo ninja junto al os mejores genes para el clan hyuga por eso te elegí ahora ve y haz tu trabajo

-narutokun donde…

En ese momento naruto apareció en frente de hinata totalmente desnudo con su verga de 30 cm con un diámetro de 7 cm

-naruto qu…

-tu padre nos llamo para esto, si quieres hazme una mamada, espera no te desmayes

-esta bien dijo totalmente sonrojada como tomate

Así fue como hinata empezó tocando con su lengua el pene varias veces

\- (el pene de narutokun es muy sabroso)

-vamos hinata hazlo

En ese preciso momento hinata empezó a chupar lentamente el pene primero tragando 2cm, luego 5cm, luego 10 cm y finalmente 25cm llegando hasta su garganta profunda el pene la cual automáticamente empezó a amasarlo y masajearlo sin intención alguna

-eres buena hinata-chan

\- naruto me vengo

-pero si no te tocaste o…

-espera no te corriste

-creí que eso era correrse

-yo te hare correrte

-Espera naruto-kun ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, me duele

Entonces rápidamente naruto empezó a introducir su duro pene en la concha de la hyuga rápidamente haciendo que rápidamente se corra disparando todos sus fluidos hacia las piernas de naruto humedeciéndolas ayudando a que el pene entrara más fácilmente y rápidamente en el pequeño y estrecho coño de la hyuga haciéndola gemir como una puta

-hinata estas muy estrecha me voy a venir lo siento

-porque así podre tener a uno de tus hijos aahhhhhhhaaaa

-Ha crecido demasiado me está matando duele mucho

-Lo siento tuve que entrar en modo rikudou por órdenes de tu padre

-me vengo naruto-kun

-yo también hinata

En ese momento ambos fluidos se mezclaron y naruto empezó a disparar semen frenéticamente sin para disparando todo su semen hasta llegar a vaciar hasta la mitad sus pelotas cosa que solo hizo en su segunda vez con su madre dándoles a sus hijos rinegan de nacimiento y dándole clones de chackra de bijuus

-naruto-kun estoy llena de tu semen ¿lo saco?

-no, no lo hagas o no tendrás a mis hijos

-está bien lo siento

\- ten chupa y te daré un poco para tu boca

-está bien

así hinata empezó a succionar la caliente verga mientras saboreaba los pegotes sobrantes

-Hinata eres muy buena te regalo un poco

En ese omento naruto empezó a disparar el caliente semen hacia la boca de hinata llenándola de grandes pegotes dándole un litro de semen en su garganta y boca para luego a masturbarse para bañarla en semen completamente y disparar el semen sobrante en su concha

Hiashi- ¿dónde está hinata?

-En su pieza, la he dejado embarazada de 43 hijos

\- ¿cómo lo sabes?

-fíjese usted adiós

\- (no puede ser posible iré a ver), hinata estas bien, si padre naruto me dio a sus hijos

-¡NARUTO! ¡TE MATARE!

 **BUENO QUE PUEDO DECIR, GRACIAS POR VER EL VIDEO Y POR ULTIMO ESCRIBANME SOBRE QUE PAREJA QUIEREN PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP EL MAS PEDIDO SERA EL QUE ELIJIRE, GRACIAS**


	4. mas alla del incesto

**Este fanfic no es recomendable para todo el público contiene lemon se recomienda discreción. Si continuas es bajo tu propio riesgo. Los personajes de este fic no me pertecen a mi sino a masashi kishimoto.**

 **En una calle de konoha al atardecer:**

¿Hey naruto crees que estuvo bien habértela follado como una bestia?

Claro que si ¿porque no kurama? Es lo que me pidió el líder del clan hyuga

Es que no estoy segura de que vaya a estar conforme con parir tantos hijos, son muchos

Hey kurama dijiste segura, así que eres un poco traba jajajajajaa

No bakaa es solo que mee…. Equivoque, si fue eso

Estas seguro cada vez dudo de tu sexualidad

Pensamientos (hay no mierda si se lo digo podría pedirme procrear con el)

Bueno no importa lo único importante es que tu eres mi fiel compañero de konoha ¿no?

Naruto

¿Que kurama?

¿Hitomi no te había pedido un favor?

Hmmm así es verdad gracias kurama

¿Al día siguiente?

Hey Naru-chan ya te vas no quieres darme una mano en algo

No kasaan no tengo ganas de cogerte como bestia

Como puedes decir eso cuando alguien quiere tu dura polla

Es que hoy tengo que hacer algo

Esta bien nada de ramen

¿Qué?

Si lo voy a hacer, si no me coges

Espera que esto

Es un regalo para hitomi, pero puedes usarlo

(espera dice: jutsu multi follador de sombras, creo que mi hijo se está empezando a parecer mucho a su padrino)

Bueno me voy

Ya era medio día los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba y un rubio caminaba por konoha saludando a sus amigos y conocidos, pero aparentemente había uno bastante deprimido

Hey shikamaru que pasa

Mi pene, mis huevos están destrozados

Que te paso

Temari no me da un suspiro

Tranquilo ya pasara

Es que necesito…

¡Naruto a dónde vas infeliz ¡déjame hablarte

Tengo que hacer algo adiós

Hay que problemático

Mientras tanto en la mansión uchiha mikoto se estaba masturbando fuertemente pensando en naruto mientras chupaba y se bañaba en su aun sabroso y espeso semen

O si dame mas duro Ohh si quiero mas de tu sabroso pene

Ahhh me corro

 **Toc, toc**

Hay dios quien coño debe ser Bueno debo bajar

 **5 minutos después**

¡Espera eres tu naruto!

Si quién mas voy a ser ¡Oka san! abrazándola

Flashback: desde que naruto nació todo el mundo se alejaba de el a pesar de ser el hijo del cuarto hokage ah nadie le agradaba por el hecho de llevar dentro al kyubi la única persona aparte de su mama que lo ayudaba y acompañaba era mikoto la cual junto al clan uchiha no le temían por que poseían el sharingan que a pesar de que un solo uchiha no podía generalmente controlar al kyubi un pequeño grupo podía inmovilizarlo

Bueno naruto quieres unas galletas

Si claro

Como has estado, hace mucho que no nos vemos

Naruto san como has estado últimamente

Bien he estado entrenando con sasuke diferentes tipos de jutsus

¿Qué clase de jutsus? Me ha contado de que eran muy especiales

Si eran jutsus que hemos inventado

Mas bien has inventado

¿a qué te refieres?

No creas que no sé lo que han estado haciendo

Volteándose Mikoto hizo contacto con el rubio

Quieres que les de una mano en esos asuntos

¿estas segura?

Como matriarca del clan es mi deber además tengo ganas de comer esa dura polla

Naruto no se sorprendió, la mujer gritaba tanto por sexo que parecía su madre, y no hacer caso sería una oportunidad perdida

Tomándola de la cabeza, Naruto empujó su lengua en la boca de Mikoto, abriéndose paso hasta los rincones más profundos de la boca de la Uchiha, mientas mikoto gemía como puta malcriada

Separándose con una fina línea de saliva, Naruto ataco, llegando a las grandes tetas de Mikoto, besando y chupando sus semi duros pezones sobre la ropa

"Ah... Naruto,".

Entonces naruto empezó a usar su mano izquierda para tocar su otra teta y la otra para llevarla a lo mas profundo de su cuerpo

Mikoto no podía evitar calentarse, las hábiles manos del rubio explorando su cuerpo, tanteando sus pechos, pasando ligeramente sus manos por su húmeda vagina que estaba chorreando fluidos sin parar

Sin previo aviso Naruto le despojo su ropa de su cuerpo, exponiendo los enormes pechos de Mikoto, no satisfecho llevo su boca otra vez al pecho, chupando el pezón derecho de Mikoto

Mikoto solo pudo retorcerse de placer, los dedos de Naruto moviéndose sin cuidado por su concha tocando su clítoris

Las manos de Mikoto se perdían entre los rubios cabellos de su nuevo amante, los simples dedos de Naruto causando estragos en su concha.

Naruto aumento la velocidad, metiendo cuatro dedos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que se corra

"M-me vengo~" gritó Mikoto en éxtasis, su clímax saliendo dispersado por todo el piso de su cocina, llenando la mano de Naruto con su jugo de amor.

Mikoto respiraba agitada su hijo adoptivo la había hecho venirse con solo sus dedos, era increíble ¿pero cierto? Solo esperaba que no fuera como aquella vez que sasuke le jugo una broma, mirando hacia Naruto, lo vio bajar

La hermosa mujer vio con sus ojos abiertos como Naruto se quitaba la camisa, el atlético cuerpo de su nuevo amante era perfecto, era mas musculoso que el de su hijo y mas delgado que el de Fugaku

Antes de que se diera cuenta Naruto ya estaba desnudo, su semidura verga de nueve pulgadas colgando entre sus piernas.

La pelinegra se lamió los labios, bajando de la mesa para caminar hasta Naruto, su mano derecha enseguida yendo a liberar el duro miembro

Quedando atónita, era más grande que aquella vez

La verga de Naruto era caliente Mikoto no podía rodear todo con su mano, Naruto no se quiso quedar atrás, llevando una de sus manos al duro trasero, usando la otra mano para jugar con el pequeño botón que era el clítoris.

Mikoto corto el beso, mirando a la dura verga de 35 cm de naruto en sus manos era más que suficiente para que no pudiera cerrar sus dedos alrededor de la dura verga

Entonces una explosión de humo tras ella llamó su atención, mirando sobre su hombro vio a un clon perfecto de Naruto totalmente desnudo

Naruto no crees que me subestimas con solo dos vi lo que hiciste con hitomi

Tal parece que una metida mikoto

grande como la del original.

Sabiendo que no era momento de charlar, Mikoto se hinco entre los dos, su mano izquierda tomando la verga del clon, mientras la derecha solo agarro más fuerte, masturbando lentamente los dos miembros, llevando sus labios el del original.

Naruto miro como Mikoto comenzó a besar su verga, usando su lengua para lamer todo lo largo, depositando besos húmedos en toda la cabeza, cambiado lamiendo la verga del clon

cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el sabor de Naruto en su boca.

La boca de Mikoto se cerró alrededor de la cabeza del original apenas rodeando sus labios sobre el gran grosor, sin dejar de masturbar al clon, la Uchiha empezó a comer la verga pulgada por pulgada, tragando un total de tres en su primer intento, sacando la verga de su boca, Mikoto escupió en el miembro, usando su mano para esparcir la saliva en el miembro

Entonces Mikoto atacó, bajando por el tronco de su verga hasta tragar un total de ocho pulgadas, podía sentir la garganta profunda de Mikoto masajeando su verga

Mikoto dejó al original para pasar al clon, chupándole la verga al excitado clon mientras su mano derecha no dejaba de subir y bajar por todo el pene del original también excitado

En un acto de lujuria, la mujer acercó ambas vergas a su boca, lamiendo ambas cabezas, mirando a las dos mientras su boca las llevaba al límite.

"Mikoto...grrrr" gimió Naruto junto a su clon, la Uchiha inmediatamente comprendió el mensaje, así que aumentando la velocidad de sus manos abrió la boca apuntando a su sedienta garganta.

Naruto no pudo aguantar más, al igual que su clon, ambos dispararon su espeso semen a la boca de Mikoto, la pelinegra fue cubierta de pies a cabeza por la gran cantidad, era demasiado para beber a pesar de eso naruto siguió disparando caliente esperma

"Mmm, delicioso" dijo Mikoto, no era mentira, aun cuando era amargo el espeso semen de Naruto era como una droga, y Mikoto tenía la intención de conseguir mucho mas

Mikoto se levantó, notando que formó un charco bajo ella que se mezclaba con un poco del semen del clon con su propia excitación, sonriendo al ver a Naruto y su clon aún dispuestos a continuar con sus vergas alzadas para mas guerras

Mikoto incluso disimuladamente uso su sharingan para ver si no era un genjutsu.

"Veo que puedes continuar, ¿quieres ir a un lugar más cómodo?" pregunto Mikoto, tomando un agarre en los testículos de Naruto.

Dicho rubio agarro las nalgas de Mikoto, alzándola al aire y caminando a las escaleras, Mikoto envolviendo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, una sonrisa en su cara por el deleite que experimentaba

mientras guiaba a los dos a su habitación.

Sin prestarle atención a la decoración, Naruto tiró a Mikoto a la cama, la Uchiha dio una risa a la violencia, sin perder tiempo el clon de Naruto se puso al lado

presionando su palpitante verga contra la mejilla de la sonriente mujer.

Naruto vio como Mikoto abrió las piernas, mostrando su vagina sin descaro, una pequeña mata de pelo negro adornando su entrada, su mano derecha extendió la vagina, mientras la izquierda era usada para masturbar al clon.

"Vamos Naruto-kun, muéstrame el semental que eres" dijo la madre de Hitomi antes de meterse la verga del impaciente clon a la boca.

Sonriendo a lo zorra que era la madre de su novia, Naruto se inco frente a la vagina de Mikoto, su coño desbordando dulce miel, tomándola de los tobillos, guiando sus piernas a sus hombros escupiendo en su mano derecha para ensalivar su miembro mientas que con la otra creaba otros 20 clones que empezaron a masturbarse y uno que ponía su verga en el orto de la puta que tenia delante

Mikoto se llenó de gozo al sentir la punta de la verga de Naruto besar su vagina y culo

"Grrrr...ah… despacio~" pidió Mikoto, años de abstinencia haciéndole difícil de ser penetrada por un miembro tan grande.

Naruto así lo hizo, metiendo primero tres pulgadas, expandiendo la vagina y culo de Mikoto como ningún otro hombre, sacando su pene para luego meter cuatro pulgadas más siguiendo con el proceso hasta que vio como el dolor de Mikoto abrió paso al placer.

"Maldición Mikoto, estas muy estrecha" dijo Naruto con los dientes apretados.

"Es solo que la tienes enorme~" dijo Mikoto, su mano masturbando al clon de sombras.

Con ocho pulgadas dentro de la húmeda vagina y 7 en su culo, Naruto decidió moverse, despacio para disfrutar de la sensación de la apretada concha de mikoto

La vagina de la pelinegra era una de las más apretadas que había disfrutado.

Mikoto paro su trabajo con el clon, gimiendo del placer, ella era capaz de ver a Naruto entrar y salir, yendo más profundo hasta estar golpeando el cuello de su útero con cada penetración.

Ah...N-Naruto...Ah..mmmaas rapido gimió Mikoto antes de que en una explosión de humo apareciera otro clon con su verga junto a su derecha.

Naruto tomo las rodillas de Mikoto para luego abrirlas al ponerlas contra la cama, estirando la vagina de la pelinegra, aumentando la velocidad de penetración

"Mierda Mikoto-chan estas apretada como el infierno" gruñó el rubio, usando su mano derecha para jugar con el clítoris de la pelinegra.

La matriarca Uchiha habría gritado de gozo si no fuera por la verga del clon que se alojaba en lo profundo de su garganta, el otro estaba entretenido cogiendo sus tetas

Los ojos de Mikoto estaban en la parte posterior de su cráneo, su cuerpo lleno de sudor, presemen saliendo de la comisura de su boca por la fricción de la verga del clon que cogía su garganta como una funda, el placer era indescriptible, su vientre hace mucho que había cedido por el imponente miembro de su rubio amante, la concha tomando la forma de la verga que le traía un mundo nuevo de placer, la mujer perdió la cuenta de los orgasmos que había tenido.

"¡Me voy a venir Mikoto!" gritó Naruto cambiando la posición para poner su pene y el del clon en su coño

La pelinegra amplió sus ojos, envolviendo las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Naruto, obligándolo a correrse dentro, al ver a Mikoto hacer tal acto,

Aumentando la velocidad, golpeando cada centímetro de la vagina de Mikoto cuyas paredes estaban ordeñando la verga de Naruto.

Con una estocada final las vergas de los Narutos se alojaron en el respectivo ovario de cada lado

Mikoto sintió como las tres vergas comenzaron a hincharse, prueba de que no aguantarían el pene alojado en la garganta de la pelinegra disparó el visco

directo a su estómago, el clon en sus tetas chorreo su semen en el vientre de la mujer.

Todo mientras Naruto disparaba su semen directo al hambriento vientre de Mikoto, rellenándolo a tope la matriz.

Los 22 clones explotaron, dejando al par de amantes sudorosos sobre la cama, los pechos, vientre y cara de Mikoto cubiertos de semen, con su vagina desbordando el liquido mientras los espermas de naruto cumplían su misión fertilizando cada ovulo que el afrodisiaco uzumaki había liberado

Mikoto amplio sus ojos cuando fue jalada, haciendo que su espalda chocara contra el duro torso de Naruto, el rubio tomó la parte posterior de las rodillas de Mikoto para seguir penetrando su coño en el aire

Mikoto vio mórbidamente como Naruto se paro frente a su espejo mientras la penetraba fuertemente y creaba otros 5 clones que la penetraban analmente

Naruto cambió su agarre al sentir el culo de Mikoto aflojarse lo suficiente, poniendo sus manos en la nuca de Mikoto, usando sus brazos para sostener las piernas

mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

"Ah... ...oh kami-sama ustedes 6 me van a partir en dos~" gritó Mikoto en éxtasis puro, una vez que su culo se acostumbró al tamaño de los rubios su dolor se convirtió en placer en estado puro

La lengua de Mikoto estaba fuera de su boca, su cara lasciva mirando al techo, cada golpe de Naruto revolvía sus entrañas, mientras que el clon reformaba su concha para que solo el pene de naruto sintiera algo al entrar haciendo que nadie aparte de Naruto la usara.

Me vengo

Mikotoooooooooo ahhhhhhhhh

Ambos, original y clones soltaron su gran eyaculacion dentro de Mikoto, disparando grandes cantidades de esperma caliente en el culo y concha de mikoto, provocaron que se viniera otra vez con solo sentir la caliente leche reclamar su interior.

( **como se dieron cuenta en este fic me base mucho en lujuria en la hoja así que aprovecho para decir de que deberían leer el fic es muy bueno y creo que fue mi inspiración así que podéis ir a verlo si quieren se los recomiendo)**

 **Así embarázame ayúdame a repoblar el clan uchiha Ohh si**

Naruto sonrió, eso ya lo he hecho no los sientes

Que dices

Hay bastantes fetos en tu vientre creo que deberías visitar a mama para no morir jajajajajajaj

En ese momento mikoto entro en shock dándose cuenta que cada golpe, corrida y momento fue planeado por naruto para usarla como nido para sus hijos

Entonces qué quieres que haga mi puta exclusiva

Dame más niños mi patriarca de los uchiha

Hey naruto creo que los uchiha son drogadictos de primera o están locos

Creo que te apoyo kurama tengo miedo

Tranquilo cachorro a ti no te va a pasar nada, todavía debes cumplir la promesa de matatabi y yugito ¿no?

Es verdad, pero primero me cogeré a esta puta kurama

Bien dicho

Hey naruto me vas a coger o que ahhh ahhh

Que te parece mi puta

Es enorme mas que antes ahhh. Para

Tranquila solo será un rato hasta que me corra parece que te gusta el modo rikudou

Ohh no pares ahhh es demasi….

(tranquila hitomi chan cumpliré tu pedido de unos hermanos muy pronto solo espérame y será tu turno)

ahhh si sígueme cogiendo amor siiiiii no te comparas con Fugaku ahh…

 **bueno hasta aquí la primera parte creo que por fin llegó el momento tan esperado de la cogida de mikoto, pero tranquilos en la siguiente parte naruko tendrá algunas cosas entre las manos bueno me gustaría que me digieran a que putas naruto va a dejar embarazada en los siguientes caps. y por ultimo he estado leyendo sus opiniones por lo que abajo del Cap siempre estará la cantidad de conteo de hijos de naruto y embarazaos si no os gusta la idea no lo leas y quédense con la idea de que no ha habido ningún embarazo gracias y díganme que quieren para el siguiente Cap gracias.**

 **Cantidad de fetos:275**

 **Limite humano de embarazos:300**


End file.
